La Larme
by Constancelcd
Summary: Mais le pire Sirius, c'est que personne ne le voit autour de moi...


Comme on se l'imagine, je ne suis pas la créatrice des personnages, Harry Potter reste à son auteur^^

L'histoire est à moi !

Merci de lire cette petite chose !

Merci à Lily Jem pour le thème et la relecture !

-Sirius, quelqu'un demande l'accès à la cheminée !

-c'est qui ?

-Je sais pas, il refuse de s'identifier...

-Ok, j'arrive !

James regarda d'un air soupçonneux l'âtre vide de la cheminée ou crépitait à intervalle régulier des étincelles vertes.

Qui pouvait bien savoir que Sirius était là ? Ça faisait des jours qu'ils essayaient d'être discrets et voilà que quelqu'un contactait Sirius directement, sans aucun doute sur sa présence... Il allait falloir déménager et peut être se résoudre à un sortilège de fidelitas. Lily et lui voulaient fonder une famille et il n'allait plus prendre de risque.

-Bon, alors, qui veut me parler ? Demanda Sirius en entrant dans le salon. Il avait les mains pleines de cambouis et les chaussures sales. Heureusement que Lily n'était pas là pour le voir.

-Je ne sais pas Sirius, mais il a dit que tu devais venir.

Sirius donna un léger mouvement à sa baguette en direction de la cheminée et James le vit pâlir.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non, répondit Sirius, mais je vais devoir y aller.

-Aller où ? Tu y vas seul ? Ne fais pas ça !

-James, je dois y aller et tu ne peux pas venir. Dis à Lily que je suis désolée pour les tâches de cambouis dans la cuisine. Je reviens dès que je peux.

James ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le 'pop' qui retentit la lui ferma. Parler dans le vide ne risquait pas de convaincre qui que ce soit.

Sirius transplana dans une ruelle de Pré au Lard et se rendit dans une maison miteuse aux volets clos. Il descendit à la cave et tapota une brique du mur du fond. Celui ci s'ouvrit et Sirius s'engagea dans un étroit couloir. Après quelques minutes de marche, il ouvrit avec discrétion une porte et se retrouva derrière une tenture dans la cuisine de Poudlard. Aussitôt qu'il fut visible, une dizaine d'elfes vint pour le saluer.

-Heureux de vous revoir monsieur Black ! Pouvons-nous vous rendre service ?

Les elfes avaient été des alliés précieux pour les maraudeurs (sauf la fois où ils avaient provoqué une sorte de pluie boueuse particulièrement tenace. Il avait fallu des jours pour nettoyer correctement les couloirs).

-Pourriez-vous aller chercher mon frère ? Et faire en sorte que personne ne nous interrompe ?

Quelques instants plus tard, Regulus apparaissait dans la cuisine, une plume à la main et l'air vaguement surpris d'être là. Puis son regard tomba sur Sirius et il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

-Les cheminées ne sont pas fiables Règ. Tu voulais me parler ?

Regulus eu un mouvement de la main et serra les mâchoires.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en fait. Mais ce que je vais te dire, tu dois jurer sur la magie que tu ne le diras à personne, je dis bien personne. Pas même à tes amis. Et particulièrement James.

-C'est si grave Règ ?

-Oui.

-Alors d'accord.

Sirius entreprit de jeter autour d'eux des sorts de silence et de désillusions. Les elfes firent en sorte de les rendre indétectables et mirent à leur disposition quelques biscuits à grignoter, puis ils reprirent leurs tâches, de telle sorte que personne ne pouvait savoir que deux frères étaient en train de discuter dans la cuisine.

Le silence se prolongea un certain temps. Sirius n'osait pas le briser. Il n'avait pas parlé avec Regulus depuis tellement longtemps !

Puis Regulus leva la tête vers lui.

-Tu sais que j'ai pris la marque.

Ça n'était pas une question et la grimace de Sirius suffit comme réponse.

-Je vais te raconter quelque chose, essai de ne pas m'interrompre, parce que malgré ce que peut croire Mère, je ne suis pas sûr de mon courage.

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et laissa son frère parler.

-J'ai toujours su que je prendrais la marque. Quand tu as été réparti à Gryffondor, mère et père ont redoublé d'attention envers moi. Je suis devenu le fils ainé.

Et j'ai reçu les responsabilités qui allaient avec. J'en étais fier. Mère m'a appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur celles-ci et père a glissé un mot sur moi à l'entourage de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Lorsque j'ai été appelé, j'étais prêt. J'étais tellement supérieur aux autres que je ne craignais rien, ni personne. J'étais le fidèle et loyal Régulus Black.

Tu étais mon épine. Parce que bien que devant moi personne n'ose en parler, pour beaucoup, j'étais le frère du traître à son sang. Alors j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour prouver que je valais mieux que ça.

Est ce que tu sais ce que le Maître demande pour recevoir la marque ? Non, bien sûr, tu ne peux pas savoir. Il faut tout donner. Tout. Ton âme, ton esprit, ton corps.

J'ai tout donné. Tu dois bien comprendre Sirius. Je devais prouver que j'étais mieux que les autres, à cause de toi. Et il le savait. Il sait exactement comment faire, ou appuyer pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et il a tout obtenu. Il m'a demandé de tuer, de torturer et je l'ai fait.

J'ai violé pour lui. Je n'ai même pas eu de petite amie Sirius et maintenant, je crois que je ne saurais pas faire. J'ai volé, pillé, poursuivi des gens qui ne savaient même pas pourquoi nous étions chez eux.

Et j'ai fini par être une page blanche. Une page sur laquelle plus rien ne s'écrit Sirius. Aussitôt que quelque chose s'en approche, ça s'efface. Je ne ressent plus rien, plus rien... Ni l'horreur, ni la haine, ni la colère. Je suis indifférent à tout, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sait. Je suis pour lui le meilleur de ses pantins. Il a mon âme et mon esprit, sans condition.

Est ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de voir les choses, les gens, à travers un filtre gris ? Plus rien n'a de relief, plus rien n'a de couleurs. Ma nourriture a le goût de cendre, la boisson me brûle les lèvres.

Mais le pire Sirius, c'est que personne ne le voit autour de moi. Père et Mère sont tellement fiers que les Black soient réhabilités grâce à moi ! Et les autres, mes « amis », ils me craignent. Chacun de mes gestes est interprété comme un ordre, chacune de mes paroles est vérité. Je n'ai plus de contradicteur, plus d'ennemis, plus d'amis. Je suis seul. Toujours seul. Tu te rappelles quand nous riions plus jeunes Sirius ? Je ne sais plus rire. Mes lèvres ne se tournent plus vers le haut. Je suis dans un brouillard permanent. Je jette sur moi régulièrement des « Finite Incantatem » en espérant que je vais entendre et voir à nouveau. J'ai disparu.

Régulus observa une pause. Son visage était lisse, à peine une crispation des lèvres que seul Sirius pouvait deviner. Il leva soudain les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son frère.

-J'ai reçu l'ordre de prêter Kreattur au Lord, il y a déjà quelque temps et après plusieurs mois sans nouvelles, j'ai ordonné qu'il revienne. Kreattur est un elfe fidèle et son absence durait depuis trop longtemps. J'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître. Il était enfermé dans une grotte. Avec un artefact de magie noire qui appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vais aller le chercher Sirius. Je vais aller chercher ce médaillon et le détruire. Je vais désobéir et je vais probablement mourir. Ça ne me fait même pas peur Sirius ! Tout n'est qu'indifférence...

Mais Kreattur, lui, ne mérite pas ça. Je voulais te parler pour que tu m'aides. Mais je me rends compte que ça ne servira à rien. Je ne veux pas de ton aide finalement.

Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Tu vis. Tu vis heureux malgré tout.

Je suis tellement vide. Et je refuse que tu vives ça. Tu as eu raison quelque part. Et j'espère que tes amis savent à quel point ils ont de la chance. Vous avez de la chance d'être plusieurs.

Ne laisse personne te prendre ton âme, Sirius, personne.

Je vais aller dans cette grotte avec Kreattur et détruire ce qu'il garde. Et mourir, sûrement. Personne ne me regrettera. Je fais peur à présent. Je sais que mes yeux sont vides lorsqu'on me regarde.

Un long silence suivi le monologue de Regulus.

-Je voulais que tu saches, mais je ne peux pas te laisser te rappeler de tout ça. Tu vas vouloir faire un truc stupide de Gryffondor. Et ça te conduira à la mort.

Avant que Sirius ne réagisse, Regulus prit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'oubliette à son frère. Puis il ordonna à un elfe de le ramener chez lui et parti.

James trouva Sirius dans le salon, le regard absent, une larme glissant sur la joue.


End file.
